Please don't leave me
by C.Lmichel
Summary: Elena and Bonnie lives are linked. Elena won't wake up until Bonnie is dead. There is only one person that could save them. All Characters and many themes belong to the CW and Julie Plec. In this story Julien just found Lily again there is no phoenix stone. This story is also slightly AU in nature, as Malcom died in the Prison world. All is explained within Please don't leave me.


Chapter 1

Damon sat watching Elena in the hospital bed, her breath was calm, she looked like a china doll – beautifully preserved. Just hours ago, they had been planning their forever, ready to dive right in, into their new human life. Now he sat watching the love of his life, his soulmate, laying lifeless in a bed.

Unshed tears sat in his eyes, Elena wouldn't wake up until Bonnie was dead. Bonnie his best friend. He was at a loss for words. Extensionally lost.

Stefan walked into the room, he silently grabbed Damon's shoulder. Damon had stayed strong this entire time. Yet feeling his brother close, he lost it. Violent sobs wracked his body. Stefan just held him, both comforting at the touch.

"We will figure out away, brother." Stefan said reassuringly, he didn't know how but they would get Elena back, keep Bonnie alive and the world would be whole again.

Damon just nodded his head wiping his eyes. "How is Alaric?" Damon asked his voice cracking, he wasn't the only one that lost someone today. Jo had been murdered, her deranged brother Kai had taken her life, while damning Elena and Bonnies.

"He needs you." Stefan said patting his brother on the back.

"Where is he? Can you please stay with Elena?" Damon asked weakly.

"Of course, he is at the grill." Stefan said as Damon slipped out of the room.

Damon drove to the grill; his whole body numb. When he got there he saw his friend, sitting deep within a bottle of bourbon. Still wearing his bloody suit.

"I'll get the same he has." Damon said to the bartender. Alaric looked up, his eyes were puffy from tears, his expression mirrored Damon's, he was numb.

They sat in silence taking shot after shot of the burning liquor.

It was Alaric that said the first words. "Nothing is ever going to be the same. Nothing is worth it anymore." Damon didn't have words for him, there was no way of bringing Jo back. The other side was destroyed. Damon just took Alaric's hand and squeezed, giving him a sad smile. Alaric broke down. Damon just sat there pulling his friend into a hug, if Alaric was anything to him it was a brother.

Alaric passed out shortly after, Damon carried him out to his car, placing him in the back seat as they drove back to the boarding house.

Back at the boarding house Lily sat pondering the choice she had made. After all, she had not been Damon's mother for years now, and he did kill Malcolm. Her Malcolm, he had to pay. Yet in the pit of her stomach she felt something, guilt.

As Damon walked through the front door and lay Alaric down on the couch, Lily watched him. His body made him look young, but his eyes looked old and tired. He helped Alaric out of his suit jacket and shoes, the "older" man grumbled. "Hey, hey Ric its okay, you just sleep." Damon said softly.

He felt the presence of Lily from the moment he stepped in the boarding house, he knew they weren't supposed to be there. Lily had clear instructions that he wasn't welcome. But he wasn't going to take Alaric home, the home were he and Jo spent many nights, and he couldn't go to Elena's dorm. He shuddered thinking about her.

"Mother, I realize I made a deal not to come back here, and I will be leaving. I just had no where to take Ric, he has been through enough don't you think." Damon said acknowledging his presence.

Lily felt her stomach turn at the words mother. They were cold, and sharp. Damon hated her. "Yes, well I wont harm the hunter. Leave him here until morning then come to collect him." Lily said as Damon swiftly left the house.

"He hates me." Lily said aloud.

Julien came from the study, "What is wrong my dear?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh, nothing my love. We have a guest this evening." Lily said motioning to the couch.

"Ah, so we do. Well we mustn't wake the guest. Shall we retire for the evening." Julien said nipping at Lily's throat.

"Yes, my love we shall." Lily said, the guilt in her heart growing larger. She realized that a part of her still loved her sons. A part of her that had long been lost was slowly coming to the surface, and it scared her.


End file.
